Newly Found Love,Newly Created Life
by AngelWing1
Summary: Sequal to : To Find You Again,enjoy minna-san!


~~~~ Newly Found Love,Newly Created Life ~~~~  
~~ Sequal to : To Find You Again ~~  
  
By : Angel_Wing  
  
  
  
A.C. 200,the universe is still at peace,the Earth and Colonies united as one,  
the way it should be.  
Life continues it's never ending circle,without anything in it's way to stop it.  
  
Vice Minister Darlian looks her people over from where she stands on her balcony,  
smiling at how much things have changed during the past few years.  
Strong,gentle arms wrap around her from behind,and she instictively leans into them,  
knowing it's Heero.  
  
"Hey,Koi,"Heero whispers and kisses the base of her neck lightly.   
"Hey,Heero,back early today?"She smiles,lacing her fingers over his that are on her waist.  
  
"Yeah,I could'nt wait to get back to you,Lena."He smiles into her hair,enjoying the scent  
of vanilla and strawberries it has.  
Relena giggles at his nickname for her.  
"So,how was your day,Lena?"  
  
"So-so,it was'nt as great since you were'nt with me,it was dull."Relena says,wanting to tell  
him what she *really wants to say,but keeps it inside awhile longer.  
"That bad,huh?Let me make up for it."Heero smiles and lifts her into his arms,making her  
cry out in surprise,her arms go around his neck on instinct.  
"Heero?!What are you doing?"Relena laughs softly as he spins with her in his arms.  
  
"Just making you smile,"He smiles at her,and walks back inside,with her still in his arms.  
Relena smiles and rests her head on his shoulder,"Am I special today?"  
"Everyday,Lena."He says in his usual,husky voice,that sends shivers through her body.   
  
"Close your eyes for me,Lena."He asks her,and she looks at him a second,then shuts them tightly.  
He brings her into a room and closes the door,and setting her on her feet,"Ok,open them."  
Relena opens her eyes to find a butiful candle-lit room,over looking the ocean and a star-filled  
sky,sparkling with it's thousands of tiny diamonds.  
  
"Oh ... Heero ... this is beautiful ..."She says in a soft voice as he guides her to a small table by  
the large window,sitting beside her.  
"Like it,Lena?"Heero asks and kisses her cheek lightly.  
"I love it,it's so beautiful."  
  
Relena looks to her side at him,the candle light gives him a mysterious glow about his face,  
making her heart speed up ever-so-slightly.  
"Lena ... I have something to ask you ..."  
  
"Heero,I also have something to tell you too,"Relena admits and nervously takes his hands  
in hers,holding them lovingly.  
"Heero ... well ... um ... I went to the doctor today,since I've been feeling sick ... and well ..."  
She looks straight into his prussian-blue eyes,"I'm pregnant ... you're going to be a father."  
  
Heero's eyes widen slowly as he looks at her still flat stomach,placing a hand on it lightly.  
"My child ... is in there?"He asks,and she nods,blushing softly.  
He stands and kneels on one knee,"I know I must ask this then ..."He reaches into his pocket,and  
brings out a small box,opening it to reveal a diamond engagement ring.  
"Relena Darlian-Peacecraft ... will you marry me?  
  
Relena gasps and tears well up in her ice-blue eyes,"You know my answer is yes,Heero Yuy."  
With that,he slips the ring onto her finger,and embraces her.  
"Relena ... Aishiteru."He whispers to her.  
"Aishiteru,Heero ... forever."Relena whispers as she holds him tightly.  
  
  
~~* 9 Months Later ... *~~  
  
  
Relena Darlian-Peacecraft-Yuy is now in labor,sweat drips off her forehead,her hair clinging  
to her face and neck.  
"Good girl,Relena.Just a few more pushes ok?"Sally guides the young woman.  
Heero is beside her the entire time,holding her hand,"Not much longer,Lena."  
"I hope so,you got me here!"She yells and pushes again.  
Heero flinches slightly at her words,and her grip on his hand.  
  
"That's it ... a bit more ... there!"Sally smiles as she now holds a wailing,newborn baby boy.  
Relena leans back,smiling and breathing hard,"Is it ok?"  
"They both are,for you have twins,a boy and girl."Sally smiles and cleans the babies.  
  
"Twins?"Heero says in a slightly nervous voice as Sally brings the babies to them,placing them  
in Relena's arms.  
"I'll be back in a little while."She says and exits the room.  
  
"Oh,Heero ... they're so beautiful ... "Relena says with tears in her voice.  
"They're perfect ... just like you."He kisses her forehead,and smiles as the little girl opens her  
eyes,revealing prussian-blue orbs within.  
"She has your eyes!"Relena says with joy.  
  
"And your hair,Lena."Heero motions to the patch of hair on her head,that's a honey-gold color.  
The little boy looks up at Heero,with eyes like Relena's,of an icy-blue.  
"Hey there,little guy."Heero smiles and almost cries as his son grips his finger softly.  
"Someone's saying hello."Relena smiles.  
  
He nods and looks his new family over,"Aishiteru,my angels."  
"Anna ... Anna,that will be her name,what do you think?"Relena asks.  
"Perfect ... and you little man ... will be called,Odin."Heero smiles and kisses Odin's forehead,  
making the boy make a face that of his father's.  
"Just like you already."Relena smiles at this.  
  
Angel yawns and slowly falls asleep in Relena's embrace.  
"I'll bet you're tired from that trip,my little one."Relena smiles and yawns as well.  
Heero looks them over,seeing all three have fallen asleep,and he smiles,letting  
a few tears fall.  
"Oyasumi,my family."He whispers and holds them in his arms,falling asleep as well.  
  
Five minutes later,the Gundam crew walks in,and admires the new family.  
"Trowa ... they're beautiful ..."Cathrine whispers as her brother holds her.  
Duo then takes out his camera,and takes a few shots of the peaceful Yuy family.  
"Duo!Heero's gonna kill you for that!"Quatre whispers.  
"I doubt it,Q-man,"Duo smiles and leads them out of the room quietly.  
  
"Quatre,wanna try for children too?"Dorothy asks the now blushing Quatre.  
"Um ... I uh ..."Quatre says as Dorothy clings to him lovingly.  
  
They all laugh and walk together,the feelings of friendship and love surround them.  
  
  
~~* End,for now ... *~~  
  
  
~Note from Angel_Wing;  
Hi hi minna-san!  
Here's my sequal to my other Heero/Relena fic - To Find You Again.  
I hope you like it,maybe I'll continue writing more HY&RP fics.  
Ja!  
  
~Love  
~~* Angel_Wing  
  
  
  
Gundam Wing is (R) Bandai,Sotsu Agency,Sunrise 


End file.
